helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
H.P. All Stars
(2004) (2018) |associated = Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Country Musume, Melon Kinenbi, W, Hello! Project Kids, Berryz Koubou, v-u-den, Hello! Project Akagumi, Hello! Project Shirogumi, Morning Musume '18, ANGERME, Juice=Juice, Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi }} H.P. All Stars (H.P.オールスターズ) was a Hello! Project special unit formed in 2004 consisting of the entire Hello! Project line-up at the time. It was created that year instead of the annual shuffle units in order to celebrate the 7th anniversary of Hello! Project. The unit returned in 2018 for Hello! Project's 20th anniversary under the name Hello Pro All Stars (ハロプロ・オールスターズ)."Hello! Project誕生20周年記念シングル リリース決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-05. In 2018, it was announced that a new Hello Pro All Stars single would be released in September featuring the current group line-up at the time Morning Musume '18, ANGERME, Juice=Juice, Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, New "Performance Group" Unit, and New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit. Alongside the limited edition featuring all groups, each debuted group (therefore not including the new groups) have their own regular edition of the single. The original 2004 line-up released only one single, "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!", also available on the compilation album Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best. The updated 2018 line-up released the single, "YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki". Members H.P. All Stars (2004) *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Iida Kaori **2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Nakazawa Yuko *Abe Natsumi *Yasuda Kei *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Coconuts Musume Ayaka *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *W **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *Hello! Project Kids **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Murakami Megumi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *v-u-den **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui Hello Pro All Stars (2018) *Morning Musume '18 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona **6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Yanagawa Nanami **Dambara Ruru **Inaba Manaka *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao *CHICA#TETSU **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime Discography Singles *2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) *2018.09.26 YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Hello Pro All Stars) Compilations *2004.12.18 Petit Best 5 (#1 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (#8 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!) *2018.12.12 Petit Best 19 (#1 YEAH YEAH YEAH) See Also *Hello! Project Mobekimasu References cs:H. P. All Stars it:H.P. All Stars Category:H.P. All Stars Category:2004 Units Category:Zetima Category:Morning Musume Category:Nakazawa Yuko Category:Abe Natsumi Category:Yasuda Kei Category:Goto Maki Category:Inaba Atsuko Category:Coconuts Musume Category:Country Girls Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Maeda Yuki Category:Matsuura Aya Category:W Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Berryz Koubou Category:V-u-den Category:Ayaka Kimura Category:2018 Units Category:ANGERME Category:Juice=Juice Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:CHICA TETSU Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi